fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Face D.I.Y. 2: The Sequel Following The First Game
Happy Face's only game on the Nintendo 3DS so far is the sequel to Happy Face D.I.Y., with Dark Matter returning to wreak havoc once again. Happy Face ventures across the planets in Pop Star's solar system to collect 72 crystal shards scattered throughout various locations. Happy Face D.I.Y. 2 is perhaps best known for its combination copy abilities. Also of note is that it is (to date) the last game to feature Dark Matter. Unlike in Happy Face DIY, Happy Face's Animal Friends do not play a prominent role, though he does receive help from a different group of friends. Story The story begins on Ripple Star, one of Pop Star's neighbor planets. The calm reverie of a peaceful day is broken when the fairies on the planet notice an ominous dark cloud overhead. The fairies are sent into a panic as the dark cloud engulfs the planet. Dark Matter has come for the fairies' magical treasure-- their Crystal. A fairy by the name of Ribbon attempts to protect the Crystal by flying off of Ripple Star with it in possession. She is pursued by three orbs of Dark Matter, and after some evasive maneuvers she and the Crystal are struck by them. The Crystal shatters and Ribbon falls to a planet below. On Pop Star, Happy Face's stargazing is interrupted when he is struck on the head by a falling Ribbon. After the two gather their respective bearings, Ribbon explains her plight to Happy Face. Happy Face agrees to help her, and the two set off to locate all of the Crystal shards. Features and Game Play The core game play of Happy Face DIY 2 is similar to that of most of Happy Face's other side-scrollers. He can still inhale, fly, and use copy abilities, though he can no longer fly indefinitely. He can also now move while inhaling, as well as inhale when underwater. Happy Face also can take objects (or, more commonly, enemies) out of his mouth and lift them over his head. If he has an ability then he will instead life an ability star over his head. If Happy Face is carrying an enemy or ability star then he can throw it straight ahead (though some enemies fly in different trajectories than others) or straight upwards. Combo Abilities Only seven basic copy abilities are featured in Happy Face DIY: Bomb, Burning, Cutter, Ice, Needle, Spark01, and Stone. However, it is possible to combine any two to produce a new combination copy ability. If Happy Face throws or spits an ability star or ability-yielding enemy at another ability-yielding enemy, then a combination ability star is formed. The combination copy abilities are all typically more powerful than any singular ability. Ascribed to each simple ability is a certain color that is determined by the color of the ability's icon and ability star. Throughout the levels there are some colored barriers that can only be broken by using a copy ability that is correspondent in terms of color. Some barriers are homochromatic, in which case only the singular correspondent copy ability is needed, while others are two-toned, in which case the appropriate combo ability is necessary. Friends Though Happy Face's friends are not as central to the game play as the animal friends from Happy Face DIY, they still do have a slight impact on it. In certain parts of the game Happy Face receives aid from each of them, whether it be support or simply getting through part of a stage. They are all found on Pop Star, and excluding Ribbon they all become possessed by Dark Matter and must be defeated to be recruited. *Ribbon **The first friend that Happy Face makes. She collects the Crystal shards that Happy Face finds and aids him in the final fight. *Waddle Dee **The most frequently seen enemy in the Happy Face series appears in this game as an ally. Waddle Dee occasionally appears to help Happy Face through a stage while riding on some form of transportation (such as a raft, mine cart, or sled). *Adeleine **A painter who can bring her creations to life. She is sometimes found in stages near a painting or series of paintings, which hint towards how to obtain a Crystal shard in that level. Other times she is found near a blank canvas; in this case she will paint a power-up (either a Maxim Tomato or 1UP) for Happy Face. *King Dedede **Happy Face's archrival appears in this game to, surprisingly enough, help him in certain stages. When Dedede is found in a stage, he will have Happy Face jump on his back. The player then controls Dedede for a short time. He can swing his hammer to smash enemies as well as destroy walls and rocks. Category:Fan Games